Tracy Virgo
Physical Description: Tracy is a youthful man with a very feminine build. his vermilion hair is long reaching to the back of his thighs, some of it hides his ash grey eyes that shine full of wonder and joy. he is normally seen dressed in simple clothing fit for the season. at home though because he has so many sisters he is often forced into female clothing by his older sisters who treat him and his younger sister much like a dolls. he normally is seen eating some form of candy. he also wears multiple pieces of jewelry that are enchanted and are very pretty to look at. His voice would also make some think he is female upon meeting. Personality: Tracy is a calm and optimistic guy that rarely changes his mood, he will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals. because of his academy training he has developed an engaging and warm atmosphere that lets people talk to him openly though he can be rather cynical and frank. he never rushes ahead with out first thinking things out. He likes to march to the beat of his own drum more than anything else. In a first meeting He comes off as a whimsical free spirit. History: (There may be some changes to this) Tracy is the only male child of the branch house Virgo which resides in the City of markets, Azaram occupying the port portion of the city controlling much of the sea trade that goes in and out of the small merchant nation that has formed around the union of the six houses that now comprise house Al-Cid. even as a child his mother doted on him and his sisters while his dad focused on work, his sisters even them would torment and pick on him for his girly appearance. around the age of ten his mother gave birth to another daughter, sadly she died giving birth. his father named the new born after her mother. after that he would spend much of his time looking after his new younger sister when not at the cities academy. Over the years he learned many things including his strange power to manipulate his surroundings and those within it to and extent. he has had a few significant relationships but none of them ever worked out. Power(Dungeon Master): The base form of this power allows the user to effect the surrounding area and those with in it's range of 100 meters, at its base stage the user can create simple constructs that will reshape to it's original state after user leaves the field. Furthermore it may only affect those on par or weaker than the user. This can be enhanced with sigils and a few other magical effects. the maximum extended range is 500 meters the smallest range of effect is 20 meters. the constructs after being enhanced are only limited by physical forces and the traps with in are also effected by the area where the power was used as well as what kind of monsters appear with in the area's effected range. the user may also trigger random effects or events that correspond with the location, the sigils also can boost what kinds of people the power affects Category:CharactersCategory:Kaizer-Kaze's OC's